


All for you

by Frisbee99



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Seli gives you head, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisbee99/pseuds/Frisbee99
Summary: Seliph loves you with all his heart and soul but where words fail to express his feelings, his actions speak louder. So he expresses his undying love for you by the way of his skillful fingers and tongue.





	All for you

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rio imaginefe my thirst for seliph is out of the roof. Rio's little fics where seliph's getting blown inspired me to write a scenario where he's returning the favour. It's really short but i'm horny and i needed to write something. Hope you enjoy!

He loved you. He loved you so much words were never enough to express how you were a source of light in his otherwise cold, lonely world. Where words failed Seliph, he would compensate with his actions: no matter how sinful and depraved they appeared. You always pleasured him to extents unreachable by his wildest dreams, so tonight your beloved vowed to return the favor.

As he settled between your legs, his hands brushed your thighs gently, looking at your face imploringly, asking for your permission before indulging. With your face flushed as a result of his hot breath hitting your bare crotch, you nodded shakily to which he responded with an adorable wide grin and went on to dig in.

Seliph kissed your inner thighs softly, his hands gently but firmly gripping your thighs to stop them from closing shut. He ran his tongue along your inner thighs, leaves little nips and marks along the way while his other hand stroked you with his thumb. When he reached your wet center, he slowly circled a finger around your entrance and pushed it in. At this point you've become a gasping, moaning mess, unable to form any words except for his name. 

You looked at down at your beloved and he smiled lovingly at you all while curling his finger inside you, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. You cried out his name, which he took as encouragement to add another finger, and curl at that spot again. Your legs had turned to jelly now, unable to contain the all pleasurable shivers and gave into his touch. You wanted to tell Seliph how good he makes you feel, how amazing he is and how much you love him. But with him thrusting his fingers in and out of you, you couldn't utter a single thing except for his name, which you mewled pathetically over and over again.

Just when he slowed down his movements and you regained enough composure to shower him with praise, you felt his tongue circling your clit. As you continued to moan incoherently, he flicked your clit with his tongue and sucked on it gently, speeding up the movement of his fingers inside you. You forgot your eyes were squeezed shut the entire time until you glimpsed at his face, his eyes closed and a look of focus and hunger etched on his face. He looked so hot yet it was so adorable how intent he was on making you cum. You mustered up enough strength to utter 'I-I love you seli-you're doing so well, darling. A-ah, I'm so close!' 

Seliph snapped right there and then. He groaned into your dribbling core as he fucked you hard and fast with his fingers while his tongue and lips worked vigorously on your clit. It was too much. So much you screamed his name when you finally hit your peak, writhing in the most obscene manner as your legs shook. Seliph hurriedly came at your side and peppered kisses all over your face to help you come down from your high. After pressing loving kisses to your neck, ears, nose and then your cheeks, he finally captured your lips in his in a deep, needy kiss. As your tongues swirled together, you could taste yourself off him. 

When you two broke apart for air, you hand rested on his cheek and stroked his skin gently with your thumb, gazing into his eyes. 'That was wonderful, my love. I would love to return the fav-'. You stopped midway with a gasp as you felt his clothed erection press against your thigh, his eyes averting from yours in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry my love, seeing you enjoying yourself like that made me, well, a bit excited'. Giggling, you push him gently on his back and straddle him, your fingers nimbly unbuttoning his shirt. 'Don't worry, love I'm going to take good care of you. Now sit back and let me do all the work', you purr in his ear trailing wet, hungry kisses down his neck and revelling in his moans and sighs. Return the favour you shall.


End file.
